


A Crow's Feathers

by Bookworm445



Series: Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week, Multi, Slow Build, haikyuuot3, haikyuuot3+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm445/pseuds/Bookworm445
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week (Friendship | Rivals | <b>Strangers</b>)</p><p>Tanaka owns a coffee shop. Nishinoya needs a job. Asahi just wants to get some coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crow's Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> It keeps changing POV I'm sorry

Tanaka Ryuunosuke took one look at the guy who came to ask for a job and hired him. He was a tiny little fellow with a blonde streak in his hair. He said his name was Nishinoya Yuu. He couldn't make coffee, but that was okay. Nishinoya could be a waiter while he learned.

 

Tora had laughed when Tanaka introduced Nishinoya "Call me Noya!" to him.

“My name’s Yamamoto Taketora! I’ll teach you how to make coffee, Noya-san!" Tora had said, "Tanaka can't make coffee at all well. But ask him to cook and he's fine! He makes all the food we sell at A Crow's Feathers." Noya had been impressed by that, it was easy to tell.

"Can you teach me how to cook then, Tanaka-san?" Noya had asked, his eyes sparkling. Tanaka had agreed, and now, here they were, a week later with Noya waiting on tables, Tora at the coffee machine and Tanaka manning the counter. It was nice, easy even, to work with Noya. He was funny and kind, and he picked up how to make coffee surprisingly quickly. However, he seemed to enjoy taking people's food to them, so Tanaka was perfectly happy to let him do just that.

 

It was three days after Noya learned how to make coffee that his friends came in. A boy with bright orange hair, dragging another one behind him.

"Noya-san! Noya-san!" He yelled.

"Hinata!" Noya yelled back. The dark-haired guy was just standing there, looking decidedly irritated.

"Hey, there! Want to order anything?" Tanaka asked. 'Hinata' stopped talking to Noya almost instantly, and turned to the guy standing next to him.

"Kageyama! Can we get hot chocolates? I want to get one of Noya-san's hot chocolates!" 'Kageyama' growled.

"Don't ask me, idiot, ask the server!" Tanaka laughed.

"Noya, you're on hot chocolates. Tora, come be a waiter for a sec, one of the customers asked Noya to make him a hot chocolate." Noya ran behind the counter as Tanaka rung up their order. Tora's blonde mohawk came skidding from out back into the shop.

"Small?" He asked the two in front ofthe counter. Kageyama nodded. 

"¥760, please." Kageyama paid for both of them and they went to go sit at a table by the window. Noya finished the hot chocolates in record time _"ARE YOU SURE THEY'RE WARM ENOUGH" "YES TORA I WON'T FEED MY FRIENDS COLD HOT CHOCOLATE"_ and rushed off to serve them to his friends. Tora leaned against the counter, free of his waiter duties as Noya took over.

 

"You like him, don't you." If Tanaka had coffee in his mouth he would have spat it all over the counter. As it was, he choked on his own spit.

"What?" Tora laughed.

"You like Noya-san!" he said, still laughing. Tanaka growled, taking a step in his friends' direction.

“Did you piss off Tanaka-san again?" Noya laughed as he dumped another order onto the counter. Tanaka jumped. Tora slipped under his arm, grabbed the order and headed for the coffee machine, laughing the whole time. Still growling internally, Tanaka turned to Noya and froze. His smile was blinding, and Tanaka couldn't help but liken him to the sun.

 

And so, in A Crow's Feathers, at 10:46am on Saturday, surrounded by customers and friends alike, Tanaka realized that he was crushing on the guy he'd hired to work for him 10 days before.

 

— — () — —

 

When Asahi Azumane heard of A Crow’s Feathers from Daichi and Suga he’d been relieved. Sugawara Koushi loved good coffee and was the one everyone who knew him went to for recommendations. So that was why when he left his apartment one morning, he headed to the nearest coffee shop: A Crow’s Feathers. It had apparently opened only recently and only had three workers, but one, a ‘Tora’ made absolutely brilliant coffee, according to Suga. And Asahi was sick of using his work’s coffee machine for his morning fix. So he walked down the road to the new coffee shop and stepped from the frigid air outside into a bright room full of warmth and the delicious aroma of coffee. A bald guy was standing behind the counter, talking to a short guy wearing an apron. The short guy dropped a slip of paper on the counter and walked off to take another table’s order. Asahi took that chance to walk up to the counter.

“Hi, Tanaka from A Crow’s Feathers. What would you like to order?” The bald guy, Tanaka, asked.

“Um… Ca-cappuccino, please.” Asahi stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Okay, sure. ¥310 please.” Tanaka turned to call to the guy with a blonde mohawk.  
“Oi, Tora! One Cappuccino.” Tora turned and gave a thumbs up before going back to the coffee machine.

“It’ll be a couple minutes.” Tanaka smiled. “Have a nice day!”  
“Y-you too,” Asahi replied, turning to go stand near the end of the counter. He got his coffee from Tora, and turned around, walking directly into the short guy from before.

“Sorry!” Asahi yelped. The guy laughed, and looked up at him.

“All good! I’m Nishinoya. Come back soon!” And he swept away with a few orders, stopping off at tables to gather finished dishes as he headed for the counter. Asahi stared.

“He’s a whirlwind, isn’t he,” Tanaka smiled and Asahi nodded. “His comment stands; we hope you come back soon!” Asahi nodded and left the store.

 

He came back the next morning.

 

— — () — —

 

Nishinoya enjoyed his job immensely. He loved working with Tanaka, making coffee and taking orders. But he had a tiny little problem. Noya may, potentially be crushing on his boss. He also may, potentially be crushing on that regular who always comes in at 8am on weekdays for a Cappuccino (not too hot, after he discovered the temperature of the coffees Tora makes). Okay, Noya may have memorized the guy's order. He also may have memorized Tanaka’s laugh. But that didn’t matter because he had to work now. Taking orders and waiting on tables was what he did at A Crow’s Feathers, and if he couldn’t do that, Tanaka had no reason to keep paying him to work there. So Noya kept working, pushing those two irritating, irrational crushes into the back of his mind.

 

When Asahi came in the next day, Noya made sure he stayed on the other side of the shop, collecting orders from the tables there and deliberately taking ages to write it all down. He began avoiding Tanaka as much as possible (which was very hard, given that Tanaka is his boss), and where that wasn’t possible, Noya avoided him mentally. Tora asked him if he was okay multiple times on the same day.

“You’re acting weird, Noya-san. You aren't as energetic anymore.” He knew this. He just avoided it. A few days later, Tanaka gave him the day off work.

“You’re acting like you’re sick, Noya-san. Take the day off, get better soon!” So Noya took the day off at sat at home. He went back to work the next day and did his best to act like he used to. It worked because both Tora and Tanaka smiled at him and Asahi came over and told him;

“I’m glad you’re feeling better!”

 

Nishinoya wasn’t sure he was.

 

— — () — —

 

Tanaka had noticed something was wrong with Noya almost as soon as he started acting strange, which had been almost two weeks before this exact moment in time, the day Noya came back from his day off. Tanaka watched his employee, his crush, carefully. He seemed to be almost back to normal, smiling, laughing, jumping around. But it wasn’t quite right, and Tanaka knew there was still something wrong. But he let it be, let Noya be, because if he didn’t, Noya might withdraw again. Tanaka didn’t want Noya to withdraw again - Noya was a beacon of light, happiness, and beauty before. Tanaka wanted to see him like that again.

 

The next day, Noya seemed even better. Smiling, laughing and jumping around, same as yesterday, but he smiled a bit brighter, jumped a bit higher, laughed a bit louder. He worked with the same intensity as always but didn’t avoid Asahi as much as he had been.

“Tanaka-san? Is something wrong with Noya-san? He’s been avoiding me.”

Tanaka shook off the memory. Asahi had been worried for Noya during that time. Extremely worried. Tanaka had been worried as well, of course, but he got slightly sick of Asahi asking him if Noya was alright every morning. Of course, that was when he realized that he wasn’t crushing in Noya alone - he also had a crush on Asahi. The fact that said crush was a regular was not helping matters. Tanaka had to talk to both of them every day, and he wasn’t entirely sure if he could deal with it anymore. It was a little better after The Not-Noya Period (as he and Tora were now calling it), mainly because Noya toned down his touchy-feely-ness. Although touchy-feely-ness was just so Noya, it was weird that he wasn’t being, well, touchy-feely. He used to run into the shop at 6:30, screaming ‘TANAKA-SAN!’ and giving Tanaka a flying tackle hug. Tora always laughed, because Noya may be small but he had enough body weight and force behind the hug that he somehow always managed to knock Tanaka over.

 

Morning came again, and there was no flying tackle hug from Noya.

“Are you sure there’s nothing wrong with Noya-san?” Tora asked, both men standing at the counter watching the subject of their conversation rush around the tables.

“No,” Tanaka sighed, “I’ve never denied there’s something wrong anyway. Also, it’s kinda pretty obvious?” Tora nodded.

“Yeah, it is.” Both baristas watched Noya rush around the shop, setting everything up.

“A little help, please?” Noya yelled as he accidentally dropped a chair on his foot. Tanaka winced and headed over.

“Coming!” He yelled. Tora smiled at him.

“Ryuu. If you like him, tell him.” Tanaka smiled back, but it was strained.

“It’s not that simple anymore, Tora.”

 

— — () — —

 

“Asahi,” Asahi stopped at his name, turning slowly. Suga using that tone of voice was _never_ good.

“I think it’s time you admit that you’re not going to A Crow’s Feathers just because of the fact that the coffee there is really good.” Now _that_ was a shock. Asahi didn’t think Suga had picked up on his pining, but apparently, he had.

“Which one is it? This short server, the bald barista or the coffee-maker with a mohawk?” Daichi added, “I mean, you’re obviously crushing on at least one of them.” Asahi froze, again.

“You think I may be crushing on more than one of them?” He asked, almost afraid to know the answer. Actually, scratch that, he _was_ afraid to know the answer.

“Yes.” Suga and Daichi deadpanned. Asahi laughed nervously.

“Okay, you may be right,” he said, “I may be crushing on the server and the barista? Maybe?” Suga frowned thoughtfully.

“Why not ask them both out?” Daichi put in, “I mean, it might work. Everyone knows the Barista likes the server anyway.” Suga nodded.

“That could work. How do you know the barista likes the server?” Asahi cleared his throat.

“Tanaka-san is the barista’s name, and the server is Nishinoya-san. And why are you organizing my love life without me? What if I don’t want to ask them out?” Suga laughed.

“You do. You’ve been pining for ages. Even Daichi noticed! Actually, I'm pretty sure Hinata did as well.”

“Hey!” Asahi sighed, watching the two bicker. They were probably the ones to go to for relationship advice anyway, given that they’d been dating since 2nd year of High School. Asahi was almost jealous of how well they fit together. It was almost like they were made for each other. (Of course being made for each other was something out of a romance novel so it probably wasn’t true. Or wouldn’t be true if not for the fact that Daichi and Suga acted like people out of a romance novel.) Asahi was pulled from his musings when Daichi and Suga both turned to him and yelled;

“ASK THEM!” Asahi jumped.

“Ah, I wasn’t listening?” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Suga groaned and Asahi heard the sound of skin hitting skin. He presumed that Daichi had face palmed.

“Ask them out!” Suga elaborated, “Just go for it! I mean, if Daichi and I are right, they both like you back, so might as well, right?”

 

Asahi tried. He freaked out on the way to A Crow’s Feathers and Suga had to calm him down. Daichi went to get them all coffee. (He may have also flirted with Tanaka and Noya for Asahi, but what Asahi doesn’t know won’t hurt him.) (Hinata yelled at him when he found out from Nishinoya.)

 

— — () — —

 

Noya stared in shock after the retreating form of Asahi’s (surprisingly odd) friend.

“He did just hit on both of us, right?” Noya asked Tanaka, who was standing next to him in a similar state of shock. Tora laughed.

“He wasn’t hitting on you for himself, though, did you notice? One of you text the phone number, I bet it’s Asahi’s!” Noya practically ripped his phone out of his pocket and texted the number.

 

_[To: Unknown, Tanaka-san_

_From: Me_

_Text: This is Asahi-san right? Some random guy just gave us this number and im 98% sure it wasnt his own]_

 

_[To: Me, Tanaka-san_

_From: Unknown_

_Text:_ **_Yes this is Asahi. Who is this?_ ** _]_

 

_[To: Me, Unknown_

_From: Tanaka-san_

_Text:_ _Tanaka and Noya of course! Im pretty sure the guys name was Daichi but whoever he was he gave us this number after seemingly hitting on us for you??_ _]_

 

_[To: Me, Tanaka-san_

_From: Asahi-san_

_Text:_ **_I’m sorry about Daichi, he and Suga can be a little meddlesome._ ** _]_

 

_[To: Asahi-san, Tanaka-san_

_From: Me_

_Text: We have to get back to work soon but what do you mean by meddlesome???]_

 

_[To: Me, Tanaka-san_

_From: Asahi-san_

_Text:_ **_Interfering. Go back to work, I wouldn’t want to stop you from doing your job._ ** _]_

 

Tora laughed again. Noya looked up. He felt his lips slip back into a frown and started. He hadn’t realized he’d been smiling at his phone.

“I was right, wasn’t I!” He exclaimed, seemingly delighted. Noya put his phone back into his pocket and looked up at Tora.

“Yes, you’re right. It’s Asahi’s number.” Tora clapped. Noya took a step back. Tora was far too hyper and glancing over at Tanaka showed he had no idea what was going on either.

“Good!” Tora practically yelled, laughing himself at his co-workers, “Now, you have to tell each other how you feel.” Tanaka disentangled himself and stared at his friend. Noya just sat there, shocked. How was he supposed to tell Tanaka he liked him? How was he supposed to tell Tanaka that he liked Asahi too? He turned to his boss, his friend, and his crush and started. Tanaka was sitting on the counter, looking out over the (surprisingly) empty cafe. He had a weird look in his eyes. Noya felt his breath catch and watched as Tanaka looked down at his feet. It looked like he was blushing.

“I like you and Asahi.” He mumbled. Noya stopped breathing. His crush liked him back?

“I like you too,” Noya replied, “and I think I like Asahi too? I mean I probably do but…” Tanaka cut him off, practically leaping off the counter to sweep Noya into a bone-breaking hug. Noya hugged him back, half-laughing, half-crying. Then Tanaka kissed him. There was no fireworks, no rain, it wasn’t Christmas or New Years or anything else cliche like that, but Noya felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest with all the joy he felt. Then

Tora whistled. Noya blushed and stepped back from Tanaka, before turning to glare at his co-worker. Tora smirked back, unrepentant.

“We have to work anyway, so you might as well stop now.” Noya blushed again and quickly ran off to go collect any stray plates and cutlery scattered around the tables. Tanaka blinked before turning to Tora.

“Tora!” Noya heard Tanaka hiss, rather obviously pissed at being interrupted. Noya smiled.

“He’s right, Tanaka,” Noya said, hearing Tanaka’s intake of breath at the loss of the suffix, “It’s a miracle no customers have come in any way.” Of course, that was the exact moment new customers came in.

 

— — () — —

 

Tanaka touched his lips when he got home from work. His lips felt like they were on fire, he could still feel Noya’s lips on his own. Tanaka dropped onto his bed, staring at his phone. He felt kind of guilty as well as ecstatic. He knew Noya liked Asahi too, but Tanaka still felt guilty for liking someone other than his boyfriend. Could Noya even be called his boyfriend? It wasn’t like they’d made any plans. His train of thought was broken when a notification popped up on his phone. He had one text from Noya.

 

_[To: Me_

_From: Noya-san_

_Text: Hey Tanaka! Are we like actually dating now as in can i call you my boyfriend?]_

 

Tanaka laughed.

 

_[To: Noya-san_

_From: Me_

_Text:_ **_Yes i believe we are now dating so you can call me your boyfriend and i can call you my boyfriend_ ** _]_

 

Tanaka sent the text and lay back on his bed. That was one less thing he had to worry about, but there was still the odd problem of Asahi. Then his phone rang. With his train of thought once again interrupted, he answered the phone.

“Hello, Tanaka here.” Noya’s voice came from the other end

“Tanaka! Hi, um I wanted to talk to you about that tiny crush we may both have on Asahi and what we’re going to do about it. Also, Tora followed me home, he’s been telling me that we should both confess to him and see what happens. So I was thinking -”

“Woah,” Tanaka interrupted, “Noya, you’re rambling. Take a breath, and try again.”

“Okay,” came the disembodied voice of his boyfriend, “So Tora is here with me -”

“Hi!”

“And he said that we should just both confess to Asahi and take it from there.” Tanaka paused to take that in.

“Why not? He’ll come in tomorrow, he always comes to A Crow’s Feathers to get coffee in the mornings.”

“Yeah he does, but what if he rejects us??” Noya practically screeched into the phone. Tanaka flinched. He could hear Tora swearing in the background.

“Calm down, Noya! Yeah, okay he might reject us. Yeah, he might stop coming to the shop. That’s worst case scenario - we loose Asahi as a friend and a customer. But we’ll alway have each other, even if he rejects us.” Tanaka said and waited for Noya to respond. He heard a sigh through the phone.

“You’re right. We’ll tell him tomorrow,” Noya finally replied, “But because we’re now dating, you have to call me Yuu.” Tanaka laughed.

“You have to call me Ryuunosuke then!”

“I’ll call you Ryuu,” Noya said decisively. Tanaka laughed again.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Yuu,” Noya replied in kind and then hung up.

 

Tanaka got to work early the next morning.

 

— — () — —

 

“Go!” Suga hissed, pushing Asahi towards the door of A Crow’s Feathers. Asahi dug his heels into the concrete and was successfully holding steady against Suga until Daichi came to help. So Asahi stumbled through the door of the shop like some character in a really cliche show. Tanaka was the first one to notice him.

“Asahi-san! Hey! Oh, you okay?” Asahi looked up from where he was lying sprawled across the floor.

“Hey, Tanaka-san,” Asahi said from the floor, “could I get a cappuccino?” Tanaka laughed.

“Oi, Noya! We’ve got a spillage, would you come pick it up?” The barista yelled over at the waiter. Said waiter bounded towards them soon after.

“Yeah, sure! What spilled - oh, hi Asahi-san! What are you doing on the floor?” Noya asked, his head tilted to the side in confusion. It was adorable.

“Asahi is the spillage,” Tanaka explained, “he fell through the door.” Asahi blushed.

“I didn’t fall through the door! I was pushed!” He defended. Noya opened the door and looked out. There was no one there. Suga and Daichi had run off, the bastards.

“Yeah, sure you were,” Tanaka snickered. Asahi sighed and gave up — those two would just keep teasing him about falling through the door anyway, no need to give them more material. As Asahi watched, Noya glanced over at Tanaka. They seemed to have a silent conversation — it only lasted a second, yet it seemed that much was communicated. Tanaka sighed.

“Fine, fine, I’ll do it,” He said to Noya. Asahi was confused - what did Noya want Tanaka to do?

“Uhm, Asahi-san?” Asahi turned back to face Tanaka, who looked nervous almost. But that was ridiculous — Asahi had never seen either of them get nervous. Actually, it wasn’t so ridiculous as it is natural human nature and _great_. Now Asahi felt like an idiot.

“Yes, Tanaka-san?” He replied, shaking off the confusing thoughts. Tanaka froze up, his mouth moving with no sound. Noya tapped him on the shoulder but got no reaction. The young waiter turned to Asahi and smiled, seemingly nervous, just as Tanaka had been. Or was.

“Uhm, well, wekindabothlikeyouandwantedtoaskyououtonadateifyoulikeusofcourse?” Asahi stared, shocked.

“Could you say that again, slower this time? Because I’m pretty sure I didn’t hear what I thought I heard.” Noya took a deep breath.

“We, meaning me and Tanaka of course, both kinda like you? And so we were wondering if you liked us back, and so we decided that we’d ask you out when you came in this morning. But you don't have to! I mean I’d be really sad and so would Ryuu but we don't want to force you into anything, so of course we decided we’d let you decide if you wanted to date us or not, and we would go with what you wanted to do,” Here Noya paused to take another breath and was about to start talking again when Asahi cut him off.

“I’d like to date both of you, if you’d have me,” Asahi said nervously, “I mean Suga and Daichi pushed me in here for the sole reason of confessing to you. Apparently they were sick of me pining…” he rubbed the back of his head — a nervous habit — and smiled, hoping to reassure his two crushes, who he now knew liked him back. Tanaka finally unfroze (which Asahi was glad about, because he wasn’t entirely sure if Tanaka had been breathing) and practically shrieked, in what Asahi assumed was joy. (It would, after all, be kind of awkward if he was shrieking in despair.)

“Of course we’d have you we asked you out first, didn’t we?” Noya was saying, while Tanaka danced in circles around them. Asahi laughed.

“That you did. Can I call you Yuu now then?” Noya smiled.

“Of course you can. You can call Tanaka by his first name too - but Ryuunosuke’s a bit long, so I shortened it to Ryuu. Turns out, that’s what his family call him anyway.” Asahi smiled and leant down to kiss the waiter, hearing Tanaka — Ryuu — yell “No fair, I want to kiss Asahi too!” in the background.

 

As it turns out, Suga and Daichi didn’t run off — they hid in the bushes across the road and watched the entire thing.

**Author's Note:**

> All the coffee prices were based on Japanese Starbucks prices... I'm sorry if I got them wrong!!!!! (I've never actually been to Japan so I used google and a currency converter to see if it matched about the price I thought it was in NZD)
> 
> Also wow this was long - when I started it, I expected it to be about 1,500 - 2,000 words.


End file.
